1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of utilizing a transparent overlay device and visible light to apply and form radiation cured adhesive resins while they ate being cured. The methods include application of radiation cured adhesive resins to various types and shaped surfaces, such as dry surfaces, wet surfaces, underwater surfaces, curved surfaces and surfaces affected by extreme temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When adhesive resins are applied to a surface, they often are mechanically pushed onto the intended surface with tools such as putty knives, fingers or the tip of a tube of resin. This may be effective for areas with high surface energies or where gravity and external forces maintain the pressure of the adhesive onto the intended surface. However, when working on wet surfaces or on surfaces with low surface energies, there is a significant functional improvement to adhesive strength if an overlay material is used to ensure the adhesive is held onto the intended surface until it is functionally cured.
A need exists for a versatile method of promoting rapid curing of adhesive resins to surfaces while applying pressure to maintain the adhesive resins in place during the curing process and keeps oxygen from reaching the adhesive resins during free radical polymerization curing. The present invention provides such a method.